As a near-eye display device, the head-mounted electronic device generates images and projects the images to eyes of a user, which enables the user to watch amplified virtual images, thus a greater display effect can be obtained accordingly. Currently, as for most of head-mounted electronic devices, audio is transmitted to the user by an earphone coupled thereto. However, a common sound effect may be obtained by the earphone. Thus, to overcome this disadvantage, some products are provided with audio interfaces, which allow users to freely equip headphones having a desired sound effect. However, it is troublesome to equip the headphone, and is inconvenient to carry around due to separation of the headphone from the product.